Beautiful FireBird and the Protectors
by Jewelb
Summary: bella is part of something that no one expected.


Hello, thanks for reading my story I got the idea from the failed first draft of

my other story(witch I will not be finishing) plz comment and enjoy my story

I was out flying when Edward called."crap, hi Edward yeah I'm at Jacobs okay" ever since Edward came back I would have to make excuses to go flying because of Alice, damn pixie. I guess I should explain the flying I Bella swan am a fire bird or a phoenix being a fire bird means you have to protect man kind. Fire birds can also shot fire out of there hands, light my self up like the human trouch,I can set things on fire with my mind, and last but not lest I have flaming orange wings that when I'm not using I turn in to tattoos. I tucked my phone in my shoe because when I' m in fire bird my body is covered in feather, so no pockets. I was so distracted in my thoughts that I forgot to watch were I was, when I looked down I saw Edward looking at me shocked. Crap,crap,crap,crap I guess this is the time that I brake up with him and leave town, It's better sooner then later. "how,what is that YOU Bella?" he said as I landed by him "well..." "your a freak of nature your hideous,discasting,gross you shouldn't even be alive. Your a filthy bird!" he interrupted "excuse me" I said my body lighting on fire, my hands forming fire balls "your right fag-puss I'm protector of humans, I'm like a super hero for gods sakes! Your the 107 year old virgin who's constantly trying to keep from killing every one you see you have no fangs you think that watching people sleep though there window is okay and you sparkle for gods sakes, and I'm the filthy freak of nature". He looked at me and said "why aren't you crying, your not the Bella I know" this angered me "the Bella you know was sent here to destroy your stupid vampire family for a break of the hard to defeat monsters out there" you should have seen his face "oh and if you haven't figured it out yet I'm dumping you" his shocked face suddenly looked angry "your dumping me? You can't I'm perfect you said so your self" at that moment the hunger hit me, it happened every month the hunger to eat raw flesh. I suddenly remered why I was out for a flight in the first I was going to seattle so that when the hunger hit I'd be near the new born army "yes your so perfect" I said in a low saductive voice ,I leaned very close to his neck as if kiss him "to EAT" I said quickly and in a deadly voice right before I leaned in and snapped his neck

Bree's pov.

I was staying with the new born army pretending to be a vampire

because Bella decided that I should stay close to her, ever since the incident

last year Bella said she need one of us around her at all times . I still remember the incident like it was yesterday Bella had just joined are division of protectors and I think it was all the paper work but for some reason she forgot that her hunger was coming soon, and since she was new she didn't tell any one when she would have to miss practice each month. So Bella and me just met and we wanted to go clubbing together so we set up the date the 14th It was . We were all ready about to leave when Bella's hunger set in, in a desperate attempt to find a demon to eat she burned the club down, there was almost no survives. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear the knock on my door.

Bella's P.O.V

I knocked on my best friend/dragon's door. Bree would have looked just like a vampire if it weren't for the wings and the tendency to become a human flame thrower every time she sneezed. When Bree answered the door she immdetly looked worried , I realized I must have looked like a mess ripped cloths feathers in my messy hair dried golden blood around my lips and on top of that I was crying. "OH MY GOD" she yelled sudenly "it's the 14th isnt it she said looking gulity. "Its not your fult Bree I

just fell like I should be able to controll it" I said in a shameful voice "No one can controll it, but what I think you relly need is a change in senery lets go back home" she said her skin already changing in to albino scales her long bat-like wings spread out she pushed open the large apt. window she jumped very gracefully. "Hey Bella, you coming" Bree yelled as I shifted in to my phonix form my bright red and ornage hawk wings shot out. Goodbye forks I wispered as I jumped though the window. I might not know a lot of things about my self but I know one thing my name is BELLA PHONIX other wise known as _**Beautiful Fire Bird**_

Should I keep writing or should I leave it like this you decide. Don't forget to comment. ;D


End file.
